


【狼队】迫在眉睫

by MOICHA



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: 他们在解决任务的时候被意外拉进了幻觉里，而逃出幻境的方法是活下来





	【狼队】迫在眉睫

【狼队】迫在眉睫

 

Scott Summers。Cyclops。他正背靠着栏杆站在大厦的最顶层，红石英眼镜完整的挡住他的双眼让接在镜框下端的颧骨突显出来，阳光从头顶的位置照下来，空气里弥漫着散不干净的血液甜香。  
他的正面有大概五十个看起来像是敌人的存在，而他手里仅仅捏着一根棒球棒。  
耳机里是滋滋啦啦的电流声响，接通的一瞬间却听见对面传来了零零散散的几声惨叫，Scott按着话筒喂了两声，面前那些摇摇晃晃的，像是僵尸一样敌人忽然加快速度向他靠近过来。  
「你他妈的，站在原地别动！」耳机里是Logan的声音，被压在风声底下，听得不算清晰。  
Scott咕哝了一声，最前方敌人的爪子已经快要碰到他的鼻尖了。「听你的鬼话——」他拎起棒球棒，让在空中甩了个漂亮弧线的金属物体砸穿了敌人的太阳穴。  
几分钟后顶楼的门锁发出了被用力砸击的声音，浑身是血的Logan跌跌撞撞的从门口冲进来，眼前的情况让他不由得一愣，紧跟在身后的僵尸们扑过来，尖锐的牙齿咬穿了他的脖子。而Scott被埋在数十个僵尸底下，他勉力歪过脑袋，对着Logan露出了带着点无奈的笑容。

+

Scott站在岩壁上，他的脚下是被风蚀穿了的城墙，而眼前能见到的一切都被掩盖在茫茫黄沙之下。头顶盘旋着几只秃鹫，Logan靠在他的身后，皮肤因为缺水而干皱开裂渗出血丝。  
「……行不行？」背后传来的声音粗糙沙哑，像是刚刚吃光了一个罐子的盐。  
「看来是不行。」Scott垂着眼睛，似乎是在思考。  
秃鹫群靠近了一点。而绿洲不见踪迹。

+

虫洞。被太阳烤的起裂的地皮，悉悉索索的爬动声和翅膀扇动的声音。Scott被埋在地下，已经被烤干的泥巴盖在他的身体上面，逐渐变干的泥土像是一只手紧紧的抓住他的皮肤。Logan躺在他的不远处，全身上下只有眼珠可以移动。  
Logan轻微的吐着气，浑浊的空气里满满的都是潮湿腐烂的味道，一小队大的惊人的蚂蚁从他的身边爬过去，近在咫尺的触角漆黑发亮，不太明显的眼睛折射着太阳的光。Logan转了转视线，他让后脑更加贴合地面，附近似乎传来了脚步声。不，不是似乎，那声音大的几乎要把耳膜震碎。  
他微微转动了一下脑袋，Scott平躺在他的身边，表情连一丝改变都没有。  
「这不行，我们得走。」男人的声音几乎压在喉咙里。  
而躺在他旁边的青年没有任何动静。  
「你自己躺在这儿等死吧。」  
他想要从地底挣脱出来，身体在泥土底下移动的时候却忽然感觉到了脚趾间传来的凉意。一只足有篮球大小的灰壳甲虫正趴在那儿慢悠悠的向着他的方向看过来，锯齿形的口器里在滴落一些夹杂着翠绿和鲜红的液体。  
Scott抽出了刀，在虫子反应过来之前穿透了它的脑袋。  
「躺回去，Logan。」小队长的声音细的像是呼吸，「在它们发现之前。」  
「已经晚了。」

+

这是他们被扯进这个游戏里来的不知道多少次重置。  
三个星期前他们接到了来自于Charles的消息，被困在某座孤岛上的新变种人正在等待英雄的来临。而等到黑鸟坠毁，孤岛也变成了一个堆积在一起的光团之后他们才惊觉这一些都是来自于幻象大师的幻觉。他把他们扯进了这场游戏里，而规则不过就是「活下来」。随便哪一个都好。  
在有限的时间之内。  
或者面临，下一个重置。

Scott感觉自己头痛欲裂，被灰色外壳的甲虫啃食吞没的感觉似乎在留在他的脊背，他想要伸手按一按发疼的额角，却发现全身的骨头都像被碾碎了似的一动也不能动。  
该死，现在又是在哪里？他尝试睁开眼睛，却发现眼前一片漆黑，想要抬手，身体也不听使唤，只有不知从何而来的钝痛感夹杂着一点让神经都抽痛的感觉在逐渐的蔓延进大脑。  
然后他听见了指甲崩落的声音，在寂静漆黑的场景里显得异常清晰。  
「Damn！这又是哪里？」  
「Logan？」  
幸好，他还有个队友。  
见了鬼了，他还有个大脑只有一根筋的队友。  
「嘿Scott，这是什么鬼地方？你在这附近吗？」耳边传来了窸窸窣窣的衣服被扯动的声音，似乎是Logan想要向自己的方向靠过来似的，但是下一秒他好像又不动了。  
长时间的处于完全黑暗的场景让Scott的眼睛差不多可以适应了，他眨了眨眼，似乎在附近不远处看到了点微弱的光，被掩盖在黑暗底下，苟延残喘的闪烁着。衣服的声音又响了起来，他垂下视线，发现自己正被压在什么东西的底下，被昏暗的灯光映射的发蓝的衣服上满是大块大块深褐色凝固了的痕迹，再往下看就更加模糊不清，腿的地方是一整片的黑暗。无所谓，反正他也感觉不到它们。  
他尝试让自己的手臂动起来，但是手指依照他的指令抬起的一瞬间，他那个队友的声音就又夹杂着满满的不耐烦传了过来。  
「我操——」  
「Logan，」Scott微微的叹了口气，「不管你在哪，待在那儿别动。」他缓和了一下呼吸，「我过去找你。」  
「得了吧，你现在正被压在什么东西底下呢。」Logan嗤笑着，「还是我过去——嘶，我操。」  
他的队友吐出了一连串的脏话，Scott自动屏蔽了那些过分的词句，然后皱起了眉毛，「你知道我被压着？你能看到我？」  
「什么？不是你和我说的？」  
「我什么都没说——」他蓦然闭上嘴，然而这于事无补，Logan已经动作更快的将话接了下去。  
「你说附近有光，你正被什么东西压着，」  
「Logan。」  
「还有你的腿，怎么了？」  
「Logan，」Scott的声音细不可察的钻进他的耳朵里，「我一个字都没说。」  
——或者他的脑袋里。  
Logan似乎被这样的变故搞得有点发懵，他长时间的停顿了一会，Scott的视线依然望着那处微弱的光，看着它像个指示符似的忽闪忽灭，断断续续的闪烁着。  
「所以在这，你是个心灵感应者。」想通了的男人自顾自的做出了结论。  
Scott翻了个白眼（别他妈的嘲笑我，Logan警告道。），「所以你现在知道我想要做什么？」  
「把压着你的东西推开，然后到光那儿去。」Logan反射性的给出了答案，然后他不怎么高兴的捏了捏自己的手指，「为什么不是到我这来……哦好吧。」  
他听到了Scott夹杂着一点笑意的声音，「那就动起来。」  
「动起来？我？」男人像是听到了什么不得了的笑话一样，他准备笑一下来应对之前Scott对他所做的嘲讽，然而另一个念头迅速爬进了他的脑子里，让他感觉自己的指关节都开始抽痛了，「见鬼的，我们在同一具身体里！」  
毛骨悚然的事实让他几乎从地面上蹦了起来，可惜他没办法做到，他，或者说他和Scott所在的这具身体，正被压在什么东西的底下，除了他所能操控的手指，他们连翻个身都做不到。而那个压着他们的东西，他现在能感觉到来自于对方的压力了，小腿以下的感觉完全消失，那一整片的黑暗里，膝盖接连的神经像是抽搐一样时不时的传来阴冷的痛感，他让自己移动的时候会传来一点骨头的声音，细碎的嚓嚓的，像是在肌肉底下摩擦。  
Scott能感觉到的应该更多，他似乎是占据了大脑的位置。

「可以看清这是哪了吗？」Logan在身边胡乱摸了摸，可以碰触到的有沙子，石头，细小的玻璃碎片，和一些木头的碎屑。地板上黏黏的，像是沾了些液体。  
随着他提出的问题忽然传来了倒塌声，似乎在很遥远的地方，什么重物砸在地面上的声音，沉闷而笨重，像个巨大的面口袋。  
「……好吧，我知道了。」Wolverine重重的叹了口气，「看来我们是被困在这了。」  
首先，他们得可以移动起来。  
Logan撑起自己，这费了他不少的功夫，这具身体残破的风吹一吹就像是要倒了，Scott传递过来的信息让他觉得手指发凉。缺氧，失血过多，左边小腿被压在掉落的房梁底下，多半也是不能用了。右腿虽然被划了一道巨大的口子，但是经过了长时间的无法移动，除了一直发麻之外倒还是有些感觉。他感觉自己可以操控它。  
他手脚并用的靠近自己的腿，房梁斜着压在他左边的小腿上面，把它整个砸碎了，那些在皮肤底下游走的碎裂感就来自于那里，膝盖底下的肌肉也是一团乱，被搅碎了的肢体像是块破布，只有神经还接着一点，让疼痛感持续不断的传递上来。  
Logan尝试抱起那块木头将它移开，但是他现在的体力并不足以支撑他的念头，连手指贴到那里都会很快的滑开，没干透的血从他的额头滴下来，手指摸上去的时候感觉冷的可怕。  
「Logan。」Summers的声音很轻，「你左边有把刀。」  
确切的说，那是个刀片。木制的手柄已经被倒下来的柜子拍成了两片。Logan探身过去一把就抓住了它，然后带着点疑问把它拉到了自己眼前。  
「你确定？」  
「对。」  
Logan抓起了那把刀。微凉的金属感让他难得的颤抖了一下。他们现在在一具普通人的身体里，而这具身体像是经过了狂风骤雨，随意折一折就能死掉了。  
刀锋压在了左腿膝盖靠上一点的位置。  
但是有什么关系，这些日子以来，他们面对的死亡还少了吗？  
刀刃切开了皮肤。  
些微的疼痛，从表面传递过来的。  
刀身推进了肌肉里，在触碰到骨头的时候有了很大的阻碍，然后是硬生生的断裂声，接触地面。  
奇怪的声音。明明面对过无数次，在此时此刻却让人的背襟都透着一点凉意。  
Scott给他的感觉不算太好，不是发抖，却像是在痉挛。冷汗沿着下巴一直落到了手背上，Logan张了张手，血和汗珠在他手指上融成了一体。他把切断的腿从房梁底下拖了出来，带着满地的血迹，被砍断了裤子底端还有些飞絮和线头，随着过大的动作瞬间黏在了平整的伤口处。Scott又带给了他个小小的战栗。Logan稍稍停下动作，而Summers却强迫他继续动起来。  
「没事，」头顶的声音依然镇静自若，「我习惯面对这个。」  
他们尽快给伤口包扎止血，失血过多让Logan的意识都产生了短时间的空档，等他重新听清Scott的声音的时候他发现他们所在的这具身体已经移到了靠近橱柜的地方。  
那应该是个橱柜，里面堆放的盘子碗和刀叉掉的满地都是，被房顶压塌的木制柜子就斜在墙壁上，一角已经被砸下来的石头压扁了。他们大概移动了十几米，断腿拖过的血痕歪歪扭扭的一长道。Logan伸手按了按那里，Scott不耐烦的阻止了他的行动。  
「差不多得了，Logan。」虽然我知道你应该视让我感到痛苦为你的快乐来源。  
传递进脑子里的念头让恶作剧的男人没忍住差点笑出声，他苦中作乐了一会，然后终于发现那处光源来自于一把手电。应急的那种，距离自己只有几步远。  
Scott猜测它是在地震发生的时候从主人手里被甩出去的，倒在旁边的椅子和摔碎了的顶灯都在显示之前这具身体的主人还在厨房换灯泡。Logan耻笑了一会，然后终于敛起表情手脚并用的爬过去把那把手电捡了起来。  
「有什么计划？」他摸着手电上面碎了一半的玻璃问。  
「我有几个主意，可以最大限度的延缓我们的生命。」Scott情绪平稳的回应着，「不过首先，我们得先找点水喝。」  
经他提醒Logan才发现自己喉咙渴的快要冒烟。水分流失的后遗症。

位处厨房这样的地理环境让找到水源和食物都变得容易很多。他们把倒在一旁的椅子腿拆下来，尽量用上衣袖子绑了绑就充当起了拐杖。Scott指挥着他在一片混乱的厨房里转了几圈，然后在一处满是瓷砖碎片的地方找到了水管。这玩意儿当然已经不能用了，好在堆在旁边的铝制水壶还算完好，只是把手被压的变形，周身也布满了石子磕磕碰碰的痕迹。  
他们补充了点水分，劫后的住处阴凉而潮湿，在墙边多待一会就能感觉到入骨的寒意。入夜让救援工作来的并不算及时，一片漆黑里只有电量不足的手电在闪烁着微弱的光。  
他们又在厨房里转了几圈，猜测是门的位置已经被彻底的堵死了，压扁的门框被个巨大的横梁挡住，周围乱七八糟的碎石让他们连把脚趾伸出去的空档都没有。他们又找到了两块窗帘，也许之前它们是一块，破布包裹着被砸折的塑料框，抖开它的时候让小腹又多添了一处深可见骨的划伤。  
他们费了不少力气打开了冰箱，门被砸的向里凹进去，而断电更让里面的冰冻食物变暖发酵，散发出一股极其难闻的气味。  
「这人单身。」拨开一盘已经腐烂的剩饭时，Logan评价道。  
「单身的男人生活也不一定一团糟。」单身中的Scott回应道。他还有条写着吃肉就是谋杀的围裙呢。  
「这个你别和我争。」Logan一边把扎进电源的餐刀拔出来一边说。  
「看来我们的小Jimmy需要有人规划他的人生了。」  
Logan配合的冷笑了两声。

冰箱里还有两瓶矿泉水和一听没被压坏的啤酒，绝佳的好消息。  
Logan解开断腿处的布料，长时间的被沾满尘土的衣服包裹让那里已经有些感染了。他们用掉了半瓶水去清洗伤口，包括身上陆陆续续又新添的那些，然后放掉坏血重新包扎。期间Scott一直没给他回应，让Logan也摸不准他的队长是不是疼痛的那根神经已经坏死了。  
他们找到了厨房的窗口，对着外面开的，玻璃已经掉光了，敞开的地方只有碎石和泥头堆叠起来，把原本应该明亮的地方掩盖进了黑暗里。  
Scott让他把还算完好的餐刀和叉子都收集了一些，刚刚融合起来的泥土还算柔软，单薄的刀身一用力就能插进去。  
Scott回头查看了一下他们收集到的储备粮。「好了。」Logan装模作样的挽了挽袖子，他准确的捕捉到了Scott脑子里的念头，「自救开始。」

+

没人知道他们到底挖了多久，反正在这里的时间已经颠倒反复到失去意义。从一开始些许柔软黏腻的湿土到坚硬的大块混凝土和砍不动的钢筋，然后是稀薄的仿佛一戳就破的水泥墙壁。卷刃的餐刀多数被丢在了身后，断腿处的伤口从渗血到失去感觉再到其余部分的神经也彻底坏死。只有被划伤的小腹还在隐隐作痛。  
他感觉自己的动作越发迟钝，直到用最后一把刀刺进墙壁的时候忽然听到了凿击的声音，然后是石块被用力拨开的声音。刺眼的阳光夹带着能把皮肤灼伤的温度重新降临到了他们身上，两只手从被砸开的破洞里伸进来，一把就抓住了Logan的手臂。然后是更多的手，接连不断的碰到他的肩膀头顶和手腕。  
「我的老天，你是怎么从那里爬出来的？」

「Scott？」  
疼痛感瞬间回笼，像是被压抑在大脑的暴动，倾闸而出的野兽造访了Logan的全身。像是所有骨头被一寸一寸的细细磨碎，像是每根神经被一截一截的慢慢切断，他以为坏死了的断腿，小腹那个几乎把肠子都翻出来的巨大划伤，全部崩断的指甲，插进肺里的肋骨，被大块玻璃扎穿了的肩膀。  
「我操……」Logan承受不住的咒骂起来，但是喷出来的血没能给他太多的时间开口。Logan感觉自己的脑浆像是被搅混在了一起，直到Scott给出回应之前，他都觉得自己处在地狱。  
「我没事。」  
「FUCK OFF！！Slim，你是人吗？！」  
「一点小问题，别那么大惊小怪。」Scott的声音细不可察的钻进他的脑袋里，「我习惯面对这个。」

+

他们在获救之后立刻就被扯出了那具身体。  
Logan醒过来的时候发现自己正躺在沙滩上，下身盖了条薄薄的毯子，粉红色还绣着猫头的布料让他的后背不由自主的又冷了一下。等到他从那里爬起来，顺着脚印走过去，才发现Scott正半跪在黑鸟的后面，叮叮当当的修复着什么。  
遗憾的是幻象大师只留给他们一个梦境就消失不见了。Logan爬上副驾驶席，他用那个粉红色的毯子把自己包裹了起来，Scott的眼神从旁边的位置投射过来，在毯子上转了一圈最后回到了他的脸上。  
Logan猜不透他的想法。  
如果可以猜透，那就好了。

 

Fin.


End file.
